Tenir ses promesses
by rosesnake
Summary: Ma première SSNT. J'ai vu qu'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup en français alors je me suis dis... J'espère que ca vous plaira.Après la guerre, Severus surmonte une dépression avec l'aide de quelqu'un ... d'innatendu


Tenir ses promesses 

Ton visage est fermé. Comme d'habitude. Aucun sentiment n'est visible. Pas le moindre tressaillement. Un visage neutre, calme. Pas le visage de celui qui vient de perdre un ami. Et pourtant, je sais que vous l'étiez. Vous aviez beau vous chamaillez comme des gamins, je sais que tu lui avais pardonné. Oh il ne me l'a pas dis rassures toi, il n'a pas trahi le secret. Aux yeux de tous ici tu es toujours le froid, sinistre et cruel professeur de potions de Poudlard. Mais plus pour moi. Il y a longtemps que tu ne l'es plus.

Je porte des masques depuis que j'ai 5 ans. Un nouveau tous les jours. Pour m'amuser, faire rire, mais aussi pour me cacher. Avec le temps, je suis devenue experte. Autant pour me cacher que pour démasquer les autres. Avec les années, j'ai appris chaque détail du tien. Je peux maintenant lire tes sentiments comme dans un livre. Et je vois que tu as mal. Mal de l'avoir perdu à peine trouvé. Pour une fois que tu t'autorises à aimer. Ce foutu Black, toujours le chic pour trouver son moment! Tu ne bouges pas, tout le monde est déjà partit à la cuisine pour profiter du thé et des gâteaux de Molly avant de partir. Toi, tu es resté. Moi aussi. Dehors la pluie tombe à verse mais je sais que tu ne la vois pas. Je voudrais tellement t'atteindre mais tu semble si loin. Mais je dois essayer. Personne ne doit souffrir seul. Je respire un grand coup et je me lance.

- Severus?

Tu sursaute comme si j'avais crié alors que ma voix était à peine un murmure. Un instant, le masque tremble, fragilisé par la surprise. Mais aussitôt, il se remet en place. Personne n'aurait rien vu, pas même Voldemort. Mais pour moi il est aussi visible que si tu avais éclaté en sanglots. Et plus inquiétant encore: Severus Snape ne baisse jamais sa garde. Jamais.

- Miss Tonks? Puis-je quelque chose pour vous?

Ta voix est dangereusement calme. Le genre de voix que tu utilise avec tes élèves. Mais il en faut plus que ça pour me démonter.

- Je voulais simplement vous dire que si vous aviez besoin de parler, je suis là.

Et je sors de la pièce, laissant derrière moi un Severus Snape abasourdis par mon audace.

Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis la disparition de sirius. Peu à peu, la vie doit reprendre ses droits. Nous sommes en temps de guerre, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous apitoyer sur notre sort. Les missions pour l'ordre continuent. Aujourd'hui, Dumbeldore m'a envoyée en mission avec Severus. Nous devons nous rendre dans un café moldu pour rencontrer un contact. Mon cher professeur de potions n'a pas l'air emballé par l'idée d'y aller avec moi.

Pour l'occasion je me suis fait discrète. Cheveux blonds en queue de cheval, yeux verts, jeans et T-shirt. Il ne pourra pas dire que je ne fais pas un effort. Il n'a pas prononcé un seul mot depuis notre départ et j'ai l'impression de marcher à côté d'une statue. Merlin que cet homme est têtu! Mais je vais réussir. Je me suis jurée de lui rendre le goût de vivre. Et ce par tous les moyens. Attention mon petit Sev' Tonks arrive!

Nous nous sommes assis à une table dans un coin et avons commandé. Il faut bien avoir une couverture: que ferait-on dans un café si nous ne commandions rien? J'ai choisi une glace au chocolat. La grande chauve souris en face de moi, un thé citron. Enfin quand je dis chauve souris, je suis méchante. Il a aussi fait un effort: jeans noir, chemise blanche (j'ai bien dis blanche! Severus Snape porte du blanc!) et les cheveux noués derrière la tête. Il est plutôt mignon comme ça. Oh là! Stop! stop! stop! Je viens de dire quoi là? Severus Snape? Mignon? Je dois avoir grillé un fusible. C'est Snape ma fille! S-N-A-P-E. il est cruel, froid, arrogant, … et incroyablement mignon quand il me regarde comme ça! Oh là! Me regarde? Mes pensées doivent circuler sur mon visage. Le pauvre doit se demander ce qui se passe. Vite, je me refais un visage et je lève les yeux sur lui en souriant. Comme si tout était normal. Comme si je ne venais pas de réaliser que mes sentiments pour lui étaient loin d'être platoniques. Souris ma fille! Allez! Tu es une Auror après tout! Ouf ça va mieux! Il s'est contenté de soupirer et de détourner la tête.

Lorsqu'il tourne à nouveau la tête dans ma direction, je vois son expression changer. Incertitude, inquiétude, … et c'est seulement là que je réalise. J'ai pris une cuillère de glace et je la lui tends à travers la table.

- Vous voulez goûter?

Ca y est: je suis vraiment folle. Fini, perdu, bonne pour Ste mangouste. Son incrédulité grandi, là, il ne sait vraiment pas comment réagir. Et soudain, je vois son visage redevenir froid, vide. Il se lève et fait signe à un homme qui vient d'entrer dans le café. Notre contact.

Ca fait deux jours qu'il ne parle plus à personne. Il se contente de circuler dans les couloirs de la maison, faisant fuir tout le monde sur son passage. Son regard à lui seul, glace le sang de la majorité des personnes présentes. Même Dumbeldore est inquiet. D'habitude en cas de problème il est toujours averti mais là, il n'en sait pas plus que nous. Bon Severus n'a jamais été d'un caractère facile, mais ces derniers temps, il m'a semblé qu'il devenait plus sociable. Nous sommes même devenus amis. Depuis notre première mission ensemble, il y a 6 mois, nous sommes de plus en plus souvent partenaires. Il semble qu'il se soit fait à moi. Mais maintenant je ne sais plus. Il me fait la gueule comme aux autres, et je ne peux rien savoir de plus. Mais c'est fini, il faut que je sache. Severus est quelqu'un de bon, il ne fait que cacher sa douleur sous un masque de cruauté. Il doit s'être passé quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui a fait mal et l'a fait reprendre son masque.

Je me glisse sans un bruit dans sa chambre. Je fais attention à ne rien renverser, mais dans mon travail ça ne m'arrive pratiquement pas. Je fouille la pièce en silence. Rien. Je finis par m'approcher du bureau. J'ouvre les tiroirs un à un. Toujours rien. Bon j'ai intérêt à partir avant qu'il ne revienne. Hé minute, c'est quoi là? Un tiroir secret! Je te tiens mon petit Sev'. Une lettre? Qu'est ce que... ? Oh merlin…

Avant que j'aie pu comprendre ce qui se passe, la porte s'ouvre en grand et une véritable tornade m'arrache la lettre des mains. Trop tard, je l'ai lu. Je sais ce qui te fait si mal.

- Severus, je suis désolée…je…

- QUI t'a permis de venir dans ma chambre? De quel droit fouilles-tu mes affaires?

- Je… je voulais savoir pourquoi tu agissais comme ça. Je voulais juste t'aider. Oh Severus je suis désolée. Pour ta mère, …

- Mais de quoi tu te mêles?! Pour qui tu te prends pour venir fouiner dans ma chambre!? Pour qui tu te prends?!

Là 'en est trop. Je comprends qu'il ait mal. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre sa mère. Mais ça ne lui donne pas tout les droits.

- Je m'inquiétais pour toi espèce d'imbécile! Je suis ton amie au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué! Tu es important pour moi! Je ne voulais pas que tu soufre si je pouvais t'aider! Ça me rendait malade de te voir dans cet état! Je ne supporte plus de te voir souffrir! Je t'aime, tu comprends ça: je t'aime!

Je l'ai dis! J'y crois pas. Je l'ai dis. En face de moi, la tempête s'est figée. Ca l'a calmé net. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mais que va-t-il m'arriver maintenant? Tant de chose nous séparent. Il ne peut pas m'aimer en retour. Au mieux il ne voit en moi qu'une amie. Mais maintenant, je ne peux même plus être ça. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris? Son expression change. Une telle douceur! De la pitié, non je ne veux pas de ta pitié! Je n'en veux pas. La porte. Vite. Sortir. M'enfuire.

La porte claque. Et c'est seulement maintenant que je reprends conscience du monde qui m'entoure. Elle vient de fuir. Je devrais lui courir après, la rattraper. Mais mes jambes semblent clouée au sol. Ses derniers mots résonnent sans fin dans ma tête. _Je t'aime._ Est-ce que c'est vraiment possible ? Est-ce que je n'ai pas tout rêver ? Mais la lettre dans ma main, le tiroir encore ouvert, … non tout ça était bien réel. Elle m'aime. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Personne ne m'aime, c'est impossible. Qui pourrait aimer quelqu'un comme moi ? ? J'ai déjà du mal à croire qu'elle m'a accordé son amitié alors de l'amour! Il faut que je sache. Que je la rattrape. Je descends les escaliers en courant ne m'arrêtant q'un bref instant à la cuisine pour demander à Molly si elle a vu Tonks. Le jardin! Mais elle est folle d'aller au jardin à une heure pareille! Il n'y a pas de protection magique et les Mangemorts sont de plus en plus nombreux! Elle risque sa vie!

Une idiote! J'ai été une idiote! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de lui dire ça? Je m'étais jurée de me taire. Mais là il m'a poussée à bout. Non mais qu'elle idiote! Un bruit à côté de moi me fait sursauter. En un instant ma baguette se retrouve dans ma main. Mais il ne semble pas y avoir quelqu'un. Je dois devenir folle. Et puis soudain un cri. Une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre milles. Une voix cassée mais si semblable à celle de ma mère. La voix de Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix black. Ma tante. Mon ennemie.

- Expeliarmus!

Ma baguette s'échappe de mes mains et se retrouve au sol hors de portée. Bella s'avance vers moi. Ses lèvres ont un sourire cruel. J'ai déjà vu ce sourire. Au ministère, la nuit du retour officiel de Voldemort. La nuit où elle a tué sirius.

- Bonjour Nymphadora. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici toute seule? Tu ne sais pas que c'est dangereux, petite fille? Imagine sur qui tu pourrais tomber. Mais tu pleure? Et qu'est ce qui te fait tant souffrir? Non ne me dis pas, je vais trouver seule. Voyons…un chagrin d'amour sans doute. Oh, je vois que j'ai raison. Pauvre petite idiote. Ce n'est pas une raison pour pleurer. Un bon petit sortilège et le tour est joué. Mais apparemment c'est contre tes si noble principes. Comment peux-tu être ma nièce? Ça me dépasse. Enfin c'est vrai que tu es aussi la fille de ce moldu. Maintenant, je vais te donner un cours, petite fille. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui mérite que tu pleures. Je vais te montrer. Crucio!

La douleur est insupportable. Elle remplit chaque partie de mon corps. J'ai si mal, je voudrais mourir! Severus! Au secours! Severus! Je t'aime! J'ai si mal! Enfin la douleur s'arrête. Je gis au sol, je ne peux pas empêcher mon corps d'être secoué de spasmes. Merlin ça fait si mal! Et cette folle qui me tourne autour, souriante, savourant ma douleur. Comme elle a du savourer celle des Longdubas. Non, je ne finirais pas comme ça! Ma baguette. Il faut que j'atteigne ma baguette.

- C'est ça que tu cherche, petite fille? Tu ne me crois quand même pas assez bête pour te la laisser?

C'est pas vrai, elle lit dans les pensées ou quoi?

- Bon tu as assez récupérez comme ça. Crucio!

A nouveau je me prépare pour cette douleur inimaginable. Mais rien ne vient.

- Expeliarmus!

Je réussis à tourner la tête dans la direction d'où vient la voix. C'est impossible. Et pourtant je ne rêve pas. Severus! Je peux voir le visage de ma tante changer. De la surprise, il passe à la haine et la colère.

- Severus. Quel plaisir de te revoir. Ici. Il semblerait que notre maître place mal sa confiance. Je veillerais à ce qu'il en soit averti.

- Tu n'iras nul part. J'ai mis un bouclier anti transplanage sur tout le jardin. Tu reste là où tu es.

- Bravo, Severus Toujours aussi prévoyant à ce que je vois. C'est ce qui fait ton charme. Quel dommage, que tu n'as pas su voir où était ton intérêt. Elle n'en vaux pas la peine Severus. Ce n'est qu'une sang de bourbe.

- Elle en vaut milles fois la peine, Bellatrix. Milles fois la peine.

- Non… je rêve…mais tu l'aime ma parole!

- Adieu Bellatrix. Avada kedavra!

La lumière verte m'aveugle. Je vois le corps de ma tante tomber au sol. J'entends un cri et puis c'est le noir.

En quelques instant je suis auprès d'elle. Qu'est ce que cette folle lui a fait? Elle semble si fragile. Je vais l'atteindre lorsque je me fige. Sous mes yeux, son corps change. Les longs cheveux roses raccourcissent et prennent une couleur brun clair. Des cheveux coupés à la garçonne, en bataille, qui donnent à son visage une apparence de petite fille. Sa peau a pris une teinte dorée. Et soudain je comprends. La jeune femme en face de moi, si différente de ces attitudes provocantes est la véritable Nymphadora Tonks, ce à quoi elle aurait ressemblée sans ses dons. Elle est si frêle, une petite poupée brisée. Doucement, je m'agenouille à côté d'elle et je la prends dans mes bras. Il faut rentrer, se mettre à l'abri, elle a besoin de se reposer. Mon pauvre amour.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans ma chambre. Etendue sur mon lit. Il me semble flotter dans une brume apaisante. Severus a du me donner une potion. Severus! Où est-il? J'ai besoin de lui. Je veux le voir, lui parler. Je veux savoir si elle a dis la vérité ou si c'était juste sa façon à elle de me torturer une dernière fois.

- Severus

Ma voix est si faible, je l'entends à peine. Pourtant une autre plus forte et plus grave y répond immédiatement.

- Je suis là. Ne t'en fait pas. tout ira bien.

Une ombre noire se penche au-dessus de moi. Et dans ses yeux je vois une telle douceur. Comment ai-je pu croire à de la pitié? Oh Severus… je sens les larmes rouler sur mes joues malgré le sourire qui effleure mes lèvres. Les yeux noirs au-dessus de moi sourient aussi. Il se penche et doucement dépose un baiser sur mon front.

- Je suis là, dora. Repose-toi. Je suis là, chérie. Tout ira bien.

Peu à peu le sommeil m'entoure, m'enveloppe. Et je me laisse glisser avec bonheur. Je m'étais promis de te rendre le goût de vivre. J'adore tenir mes promesses.


End file.
